WoL: World of LEGO Pilot
"Gates of Fire" is the Season 1 premiere episode of The World of LEGO. Plot The Brick Brothers investigate on whether or not presidential candidate Dollar Bill is involved in a Blacktron plan for Earth's domination. Story Prologue Long ago, the world was peaceful with no worry or thought of hostility. But as time passed, new discoveries brought new threats. Space travel gave the inhabitants of the old world excitement. Little did they know what dangers would come with it. Alien beings from other worlds, whose hearts were hardened from many wars on their planets, waged war on the kind people. Some inhabitants soon adapted to the ways of warfare and protected themselves and whoever allied with them as the Space Police. For many years, the Space Police fought and protected the universe from whomever brought it harm, never surrendering and always fighting back. And although the inhabitants of Earth were not as peaceful as they used to be, they tried to keep a kind heart when it came to the treatment of others. On an unfortunate day, one man convinced many others that the Space Police were evil, caring only for control over the universe. The man took the name of Sargon the Immortal and used his tongue to implant words of deceit and hatred into the minds of others. Many people rebelled against the Space Police. War was once again brought to the people, but this time, they were fighting each other. Sargon allied himself with the aliens of hardened hearts. He found an abandoned planet and decided to start his empire with those allied with him. The empire had long been a thorn in the Space Police's side. There name, which has been considered to represent all evil, is Blacktron. Inferno Charge ran as fast as he could. Behind him, a black and orange haired scientist with two orange robots on his left and right. Both of the robots left arms were huge and gun looking. "Give up, Charge! Your going to die anyway!" said Dr. Inferno, the scientist. "Might as well die trying!" replied Charge. The robot on Inferno's left fired a small missile from its gun arm, hitting Charge in his left leg. He fell to the ground. Inferno grinned, holding a gun up to his face as he lay there helplessly. "Well, at least I tried my best" said Charge. "To bad your best wasn't good enough" replied Inferno. The Brick Brothers Sometime after Charge's death, two Space Police, named King and Kevin, had also been captured. Not by Blacktron, but by the thugs of an alien gang known as the Black Hole Gang. They were tied up back to back on chairs like a heroic duo in an old action movie. All the two could make of the room they were in was the fact that it had grey walls, a grey floor, a grey door, a ceiling lamp, three alien thugs around them, and a beige table with their weapons: Kevin's sniper rifle and King's twin plasma pistols. The gang's leader, Brick Daddy, walked into the room. He wore a purple suit with fedora of the same colour. His face was pale and had four tentacles, which made up his mouth. "We caught these two snoopin' around," said an orange squid-looking alien. "Good job, Kranxx," replied the kingpin. A grey-skinned alien with stalk-eyes went up to Brick Daddy to tell him "I helped capture them as well," hoping he would be congratulated. Instead, Brick Daddy sarcastically replied '"That's nice to know, Squidman." He walked toward the tied-up Kevin, "Is there a reason I have two SP's tied up here?" "Uh, yeah boss. We tied them up before you walked in," said a dim witted grey Piranha looking alien. "I wasn't talking to you, Jawson!" said an upset looking Brick Daddy. "Sorry, boss." "Anyways, what are you guys doing here?" "We know you have Charge!" said Kevin. Kevin wore a black Agents division uniform with a black hood. He looked kind of like an assassin from a video game. "What my brother's trying to say is that we suspect you've kidnapped a friend of ours due to past events," said King, the person tied behind Kevin. King was also Kevin's older brother. He was wearing a black suit with a red tie and black gloves. "He's half right," said Brick Daddy. "I 'had' Charge. I had my buddies jump him while he was patrolling here in Asteroid City. We sold his sorry axle to Blacktron traders. That ought to teach him never to mess with me!" Brick Daddy laughed a little bit to taunt the brothers. Although King obviously did not like the news, Kevin was the one who showed his anger. "I'll tear you apart!" yelled Kevin. "Go ahead, try," said a taunting Brick Daddy. Kevin felt really frustrated. Not only was he being taunted by a crime boss, but he couldn't do anything about it because of how tight he and King were tied together. "Alright, I've had enough fun, what should we do with them?" asked Brick Daddy to his henchmen. "I'm pretty sure the hooded one would like to meet the same fate Charge did. Sell them to Blacktron!" offered Squidman. Brick Daddy looked at the two. "I don't think we'll get much studs off of them," he noticed that the rope they were tied with had a little tear. Probably nothing, he thought. "Lets feed them to that troll we bought from Malock," suggested Kranxx. "Yah! Feed them to the troll!" added Jawson. "Now that's going to be funny!" said Brick Daddy with a happy expression on his face. Squidman looked disgusted. "What will we gain from such a gross sight?" Brick Daddy ignored him and turned to the brothers who were free from there trap. "There really was a troll!" remarked King. Kevin had a smirk on his face while holding a knife in his hand. The crime boss had a frustrated look on. "What's wrong?" said Kevin in a taunting voice. "You mad, bro?" The three gang members quickly went to fight King and Kevin as Brick Daddy made his exit through the grey door. Kranxx took a punch at King, hitting him hard. King punched him back, also hard. Meanwhile, Kevin had trouble with both Squidman and Jawson. Squidman was never a good fighter, Kevin had already taken him out with one punch. Jawson was more of a challenge, him and Kevin were wrestling with each other till Kevin finally brought him to the ground. King was still having trouble with Kranxx. He finally struck his last punch and made him drop on the floor. "Now lets get Brick Daddy, I promised I'd tear him apart" said Kevin. They ran out the door and saw that Brick Daddy was making a get away in his Lunar Limo. "Leaving the others behind again?" said the bug eyed driver, who's name is Snake. "They're not important. I only regret leaving Kranxx, now drive," replied Brick Daddy. The brothers watched as the Lunar Limo drove away, fast. There was nothing they could do to stop him. "We'll run into him again, I'm sure." said King. "I hope so," replied Kevin. "I never break my promises". King called the Asteroid City police on his phone (similar to the one Sargon took from Charge). The police arrived a few minutes after. They arrested the thugs who were now conscious. The brothers told them what they heard about a troll, and the police replied that they would have animal control take care of it. Kevin was still bothered by what happened to Charge. Where could he be now? Category:Season 1